Karin and The Magic Kingdom
by Cherryflower-chan
Summary: EDIT/ Karin adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan sihir. Pada suatu hari. Ia dihukum oleh ayahnya, untuk turun ke bumi selama seribu tahun (satu tahun dibumi). Dan ia juga mendapat tugas untuk mencari seseorang. Apakah ia bisa melakukannya?/ RnR minna-san / don't like? don't read! and don't like? FLAME! (Khusus untuk org yg ngeFLAME*jika ada*diharapkan itu sebuah FLAME yg berMUTU!)


**Karin and the Magic Kingdom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Warning: gak nyam, gaje, lebay, OC, OOC, banyak skip time, TYPO, Judul tidak sesuai, de el el**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Michi, Kazusa X Jin, Miyon X Yuki**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance,Kingdom, Little Drama ( may be )**

**Chara: all KK ( may be )**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari : Orange Oracle **** AraMeyDia Kingdom**

**.**

**.**

**In Kingdom:**

**Karin Hanazono: Yumi Barbeque (super tomboy,keras kepala)**

**Kazune Kujyo: Direc Ston(seperti biasa -_-)**

**.**

**.**

**Karin POV**

"Hay perkenalkan namaku Yumi Barbeque seperti yang kalian tau aku adalah putri kerajaan ini, kebiasaanku adalah semacam hal yang normal dilakukan sehari-hari, seperti ngupil,makan,minum,tidur, dan meramal sesuatu yang tidak jelas." ucapku pada tiga orang pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Dengan nada bicara santai dan lebaynya,

"Dan satu lagi. biasanya kalau malam aku sering tidak sadarkan diri dan berubah menjadi yandere." ucapku lagi, dan SWIIIINNNGGGGG.. secepat kilat mereka pergi dari hadapanku,

"Yumi! kali ini kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Ayah sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua ini. Kau mau ayah hukum hah!" ucap ayahku dengan nada membentak. ya dia adalah raja kerajaan ini raja Eric Barbeque,

"Hukuman kebumi selama seribu tahun. Heh! Aku tidak takut." ucapku meremehkan,dan segera berlalu dari hadapan ayah. Toh dia juga nanti tidak akan jadi menghukumku dengan hukuman itu paling nanti aku dihukum dengan hukuman tidak boleh makan selain buah selama dua minggu. Oia ibuku sudah lama meninggal saat itu ia sakit keras dan saat obat untuk menyembuhkan ibuku sudah ditemukan, itu semua sudah terlambat,ibuku sudah pergi jauh, dan saat itu pun aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa dibentak dan diancam seperti tadi.

HAH.. akhirnya aku sampai juga dikamarku. Dan sekarang aku sudah merebahkan tubuhku dikasur yang.. bisa dibilang empuk, oia aku lupa memberitahukan bahwa aku tinggal dinegeri dan kerajaan sihir, dengan kata lain semua orang disini adalah penyihir. Dan aku juga bisa melihat kehidupan orang melalui matanya dan mengetahui semua tentangnya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat kehidupanku sendiri,

"Kakak!" ucap seseorang dari depan pintu, ya, aku kenal suara itu .Itu suara Jessy. Jessy Barbeque dia adalah adikku, aku dan dia hanya beda 1 tahun,

"Ya, masuk!" sahutku malas,

"Kakak jangan seperti itu lagi. Nanti kalau kakak benar-benar dihukum bagaimana? Seribu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat kak." ucapnya menasehatiku, aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. sudah sering-sangant sering- dia menceramahiku seperti ini. Lelah aku mendengarnya,

"Tapi kalau tidak seperti itu aku tidak akan bahagia. Lagi pula menemukan pangeran yang cocok untukku tidak sembarangan . Aku tidak mau kalau aku harus pura-pura bahagia. Itu akan membuatku semakin sakit." jawabku dengan santainya,

"Tapi kak-", "Sudahlah aku lelah . Aku mau istirahat ,tolong biarkan aku sendiri!" perintahku yang dengan sengaja memotong ucapannya. aku sudah bosan dengan kata-katanya itu . dan aku juga sudah hapal dengan apa yang akan ia katakan,

"Baiklah kak.,aku keluar dulu. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu." ucapnya . setelah itu ia pun langsung keluar pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya menghiraukannya saja dan setelah itu aku pun langsung tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Akhirnya malam pun tiba. Aku sangat senang dengan keadaan dimalam hari, karena pada waktu malam hari aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Dimalam yang sepi ini enaknya ngapain ya,

"Tuan putri!" ucap seseorang dari belakang tempat aku duduk saat ini. Jujur saja dia mengganggu.

"Maaf tuan putri ,anda telah dipanggil ayahanda tuan putri keruangan keluarga." ucap seorang prajurit yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang mengganggu,

"Ya,ya,ya, baiklah." ucapku malas.

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai didepan pintu aku merasa akan ada kejadian aneh entah apa itu. Tapi daripada aku pusing memikirkannya lebih baik aku masuk dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.,setelah aku masuk aku melihat Jessy menangis entah apa sebabnya,

"Kau kenapa Jess?" ucapku pada Jessy. Jujur aku tidak tahan jika melihat seseorang menagis,

"Kakak hiks,hiks,kakak!" ucap Jessy sambil berlari kearahku dan memelukku,  
>"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku. Aku bingung dengan semua ini, sebenarnya ada apa?<p>

"Kak! Kakak dihukum ayah. HIKS.. " ucap Jessy yang masih sesenggukan,

"Hukuman apa?" tanyaku malas. ternyata ini permasalahannya . HEH! Membuang waktu saja,

"Kau ayah hukum dengan pergi kebumi selama 'seribu tahun' dan tidak boleh kemari sampai masa hukumanmu habis!" ucap ayahku dengan menekankan kata 'seribu tahun',

"Apa!" ucapku tidak percaya., aku,aku ,aku benar-benar tidak percaya ayah melakukan ini,

"Dan jika kau kembali sebelum hukumanmu berakhir jangan harap kau mendapat perlakuan yang layak dikerajaan ini." sambungnya,

"Ayah bercandakan." ucapku memastikan, tapi dengan nada bicara yang datar,

"Tidak Yumi! A yah tidak bercanda. Ini serius!" sahutnya,

"Begitu! Aku terima. Lagi pula aku juga bosan berada disini." ucapku tanpa mengubah nada bicaraku, dan lebih baik aku pergi sekarang kekamar dan bersiap-siap. Tapi saat aku mau pergi..

"Dan kau ayah beri tugas saat kau berada dibumi." langkahku terhenti saat mendengarnya. Tugas? Tugas apalagi?

"Kau ayah tugaskan untuk mencari seorang laki-laki dari kerajaan sihir tetangga kita yang kini sedang memusuhi kita, karena…" aku mengerutkam alisku heran. Karena apa?,

"Karena cuma dia satu-satunya harapan kita agar tidak terjadi peperangan diantara kerajaan kita dan kerajaannya." sambung ayahku. Aku hanya terdiam . Lagi pula aku harus bicara apa,

"Dan ayah juga ingin minta maaf kepadanya . Karena ayah sudah membuatnya dihukum kebumi selama seribu tahun lalu oleh ayahnya. Dan sekarang masa hukumannya sudah habis dan ia belum juga kembali." ucapnya.

"Memang ayah meminta apa padanya, sampai-sampai ia dihukum seperti itu?" tanyaku tanpa mengubah nada bicaraku,

"Ayah meminta agar ia menyampaikan surat perdamaian dari ayah kepada ayahnya . Namun hal itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya. Dan karena ayahnya mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki hubungan pertemanan dengan ayah , ia pun dihukum." jawab ayahku dengan nada menyesal.

"ini gambar sketsanya . Karenya terkena air jadinya agak buram . Ia memiliki iris mata _blue sapphire _dan berambut _blonde_. Dan satu lagi ia memiliki tanda huruf 'S' di samping belakang lehernya. Dan ia biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan pangeran Direc. Direc Ston pengeran tunggal kerajaan Ston." ucapnya lagi. Rasanya aku sudah bosan mendengar coletehnya daritadi. Saat aku akan melangkah lagi. Sekarang terhenti karena..

"Dan kau juga akan menjalani hidup seperti manusia biasa dibumi. kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihirmu disana, kecuali disaat terdesak dan mendesak. Namamu juga berubah menjadi Karin Hanazono saat kau tinggal dibumi. Marga Hanazono ayah ambil dari marga ibumu. Dan Karin menurut ayah itu cocok untukmu. Dan satu lagi nama pangeran Direc juga berubah saat dibumi. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati. Kalau-kalau sebenarnya ia ada didekatmu. Dan ini yang paling penting yang harus ayah ingatkan padamu. Kau harus mengubah sikap dan sifatmu saat dibumi. Karena pangeran Direc tau semua tentangmu. Karena ayah sering bercerita dengannya tentangmu. Ubahlah sikap dan sifatmu yang seperti ini menjadi seorang gadis biasa yang feminim. Meski tidak terlalu feminim." sambungnya panjang lebar,

"Dan kau juga harus tau . Bahwa seribu tahun disini sama dengan satu tahun dibumi. Jadi disana kau menjadi seorang anak gadis yang berumur 17 tahun keatas." ucapnya,

"Iya ayah . Aku mengerti." ucapku malas.

"Sebaiknya kau siap-siap sekarang karena besok kau harus berangkat!" ucap ayahku lagi(?),

"Ya." sahutku, dan langsung pergi dengan santai kekamar, dan segera berkemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang sudah waktunya kau berangkat Yumi." ucap ayahku,

"Jaga diri kakak baik-baik ya. cepat kembali." ucap Jessy. Sedangkan aku hanya menaggangguk menjawabnya. Dan kami pun saling berpelukan ,sebenarnya aku melakukan ini dengan terpaksa. Lagi pula aku juga akan lama tidak bertemu mereka. Pasti aku akan merindukan mereka. Meski hanya sedikit. Dan setelah selesai aku pun langsung pergi mengunakan sapu terbangku. Dan mereka semua mlambaikan tangannya padaku, yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya membalas lambaian tangan mereka. Setelah itu aku pun langsungpergi dengan sapu terbangku kebumi dengan cara memasuki sebuah prontal waktu menuju bumi.

TBC

**.**

**.**

Keep or Delete

_Talk Show_

Author: Hai semua berjumpa lagi bersama saya Author paling gak pandai bikin cerita

Gimana cerita ini seru?, menarik?, jelek?, tidak menghibur?, ide pasaran?. tolong beritau Erika tentang pendapat kalian semua. _onegai_. Erika tunggu pendapat dari _minna-san_ tentang cerita yang super duper jelek ini_ ne_. sampai sini dulu.

Akhir kata ..,

Author & Suzuka: JAA~ _see you in the next fict _(tulisannya benar gak sih)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak readers yang sudah membaca yaa dengan cara review dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca., maaf kalau jelek dan ceritanya pendek.

Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jika ada tempat, kejadian, atau pun nama yang sama mohon dimaafkan karena ini bukan unsur kesengajaan.

Tertanda

Erika Nor Afrilliana =^.^=


End file.
